


Actual James Madison

by nosecoffee



Series: The Asshole Who Lives in My Room (And is Not My Roommate) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, He can't break things for shit, Jemmy Madison is a sweetheart, Reincarnation AU, Thomas is a horrible poltergeist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can see him in the mirrors."</p><p>Jemmy Payne seems to think he's Fourth US President James Madison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual James Madison

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my fic "Resident Ghost: Thomas Jefferson" cause I couldn't help myself.

It was almost a month after the weird dream that Alex hardly recollected, that Jemmy Payne showed up at his door.

"Hi?" Alex had been studying.

"Alexander!" Jemmy threw himself into Alex's arms. Alex stood rigid. Cause it was fucking awkward hugging someone who he didn't know.

"Um, actually, it's just Alex. Alex is my full name. And yours is?" Jemmy pulled back confusedly.

"Jemmy- well, actually James, but, like- don't you remember?" Remember? Remember _what_?

A snapping noise sounded behind him and Alex turned around to find the picture frame on his dresser face down. He grumbled, "Jefferson what the _fuck_ ," and went to fix it. It had a long crack down the middle, obscuring his brothers face.

"Alexander?" Jemmy was still in the doorway.

"I told you, it's just Alex."

"Alex then. How've things been? I'm guessing you and Eliza are together, even in this life."

This life? Eliza? Did he mean Lizzie Skylar? From down the hall?

"Who's Eliza?" He asked. Jemmy looked upset and confused.

"You can't tell me you don't remember."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. I don't know what it is you want me to remember." Jemmy wrung his hand around his bag strap.

There was a thumping sound, and this time it was John's Seaworld lamp rolling across the floor. He thanked God it wasn't broken. John would have his guts for garters if it broke.

"Why do things keep falling over?" Jemmy asked, his voice straining as not to crack.

"Me and my roommate have a resident ghost living with us. We call him Jeff."

He looked conflicted. "You have a poltergeist?"

"Yeah."

"That's weird."

"You're telling me. Now, what exactly is it that you want me to remember?" He sat Jemmy down on John's bed, and sat opposite, on his own.

"Who you are." The other boy responded.

"You're not Mufasa. Cut the crap, what's going on?"

"I remembered about an hour ago that I was James Madison in a past life." Alex raised his eyebrow.

"Really? Cool."

Jemmy looked at him pointedly. "And that you were Alexander Hamilton."

He jumped to his feet. "Why does everyone keep saying that? First Jefferson and now you-"

"Jefferson? You found Jefferson?" Jemmy was on his feet too, looking excited. "I found Burr and Washington but I couldn't find Jeffer-"

"Jemmy- James." Alex out a hand on his shoulder. "Jefferson is my resident ghost."

James looked confused. "What?"

"Jefferson is the ghost haunting my room. Look, I'll prove it."

Alex clicked and a crushed, unopened box of Kraft Mac & Cheese went flying into his hands.

"Wow. That's seems like something Thomas would do." A breeze ruffled James' hair, like somebody stroking it lightly. "I miss him. My question is why is he a ghost in this life?"

Alex shrugged. "Pissed too many people off in his past life? The world doesn't need a modern Thomas Jefferson, trust me, James."

James looked at him with an uncomfortable gaze. "I still don't know why you don't understand. It makes so much more sense now. All of it."

"Look, James, Jemmy, whatever, I don't know why you and my asshole of a second roommate seem to think I'm the first Secretary of the Treasury, reincarnate, but it's weird as fuck."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"If you'd like."

James took a few steps towards the door and stopped, staring at the mirror on John's dresser.

"What's up?" Alex asked, seeing the wistful look on James' face.

"You can see him in the mirrors," he murmured quietly before pushing past John as he entered and disappearing into the hall.

John watched him go. "Who was that?"

"Jemmy Payne, seems to think he's the Fourth US President. Weird."

"Us anything in our lives not weird?"

"Good point."

 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my Tumblr is @nose-coffee, I take prompts and comments give me life.


End file.
